Speechless
by writerintheday
Summary: Those dazzling blue eyes leave Raven speechless every single time. She really does not know how an absolute angel, in her eyes, escaped from heaven and into Ever After High.


Raven considers herself to be a pretty laid back, cool person. It's easy for her to talk to anyone and she makes new friends within hours of meeting them. Yes, Raven Queen is definitely an easygoing person.

So why, whenever Lizzie Hearts is around, can't she think straight?

Lizzie is regal and intimidating, and that is strange to Raven. No one is intimidating in her head- absolutely no one. And suddenly, the purple haired girl is struggling to come up with something to say to the Wonderlandian.

And the thing is, Raven really does want to talk to Lizzie. She wants to sit next to her in class and play croquet with her and watch her paint her red heart on her face every morning. She wants to buy her coffee and talk to her about music. She wants everything with this girl, but every time she is around the princess of hearts her mind draws a blank.

It's weird, how much Raven wants to be around Lizzie. She has never felt this way about anyone else before- she desperately wants to be close to her.

She admits that she doesn't entirely dislike the feeling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven groans into her pillow, long and hexaggerated. The purple haired girl replays her last class of the day in her head, torturing herself with every detail.

 _She approaches Lizzie cautiously. She really should've thought up a conversation starter, but it's too late now._

" _H-Hi." Raven says, trying to smile at the other girl. Her insides are mush and she forgets exactly what she has came here to do._

" _Hello, Raven." Lizzie says courteously with the tiniest hint of a smile. Hexactly as a future queen would say, Raven thinks._

" _So- um- what are you doing later?" Raven is surprised that she has said a coherent sentence._

" _Well, I was planning to have tea with Maddie. If she doesn't mind, would you like to-"_

 _Raven suddenly feels overwhelmed as she feels those bright blue eyes on her and that small grin directed at her. She feels sweat beading on her forehead and she hates the thought of Lizzie seeing her this way, all flustered and speechless. So she cuts in. "Have fun! Bye!"_

 _Raven rushes away, not looking back. She hates this- the way she seems to run out of words around Lizzie, the way she gets so stressed, how she suddenly loses every ounce of cool in her._

 _She just wishes she knew why._

Raven pouts a bit, wishing for an explanation and more importantly, for it to _go away_. She doesn't know why she finds Lizzie so intriguing, but Raven wants to start talking to her and hug her and become best friends with her. She feels a pinch of jealousy every time Lizzie talks to anyone else, and god does she hate it. She hates being confused and she hates looking stupid in front of Lizzie- and ugh Raven Queen just hates everything.

Raven lets out a deep sigh, which makes her roommate turn around. "What is it, Raven? You sound stressed."

"I am!" she cries. Maybe Apple can help her out with this problem, she thinks. After all, Apple always good advice for her. "Well… there's this person. And whenever I'm around them, I completely forget how I usually am and I can't really speak to them properly. It's so completely unlike myself and anything I've ever felt before, and I guess I'm just confused about it."

"Well." Apple puts down her hairbrush and perches on the bed next to Raven. "It sounds like you really like this person. Who is it? Hopper? Dexter? If it's Daring, I really don't mind- our destinies don't have to be carried out until after high school."

Raven looks at her roommate with wide eyes. "But- Apple- they're- it's a girl!"

Apple blinks her blue eyes once, but seems to get over her initial shock quickly. "Well, that's okay!" Apple has been sheltered from homosexuality her whole life and has just discovered its existence. Since Blondie and Cupid got together, though, she's been getting used to seeing two girls together and is very accepting.

Raven pushes her hair back and shakes her head. "But Apple, I'm not into girls!"

Apple raises her eyebrows. "Well, it sure sounded like you were into that one."

"What do I do, Apple?" Raven asks.

"I'm not sure, Raven- it's your life. Do whatever feels right." Apple says softly before heading back to her side of the room- it's almost time for lights out.

Rave groans softly into her pillow. If anything, she's more confused than ever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lizzie does indeed love playing this game.

She's seen the change in Raven recently- how she is whenever Lizzie is around and how she is with anyone else. And she knows what this means.

The princess of hearts has done it again.

Lizzie is aware of her beauty- crystal blue eyes, perfectly wavy red and black hair, curves in all the right places. She tries to be humble about it, but she _is_ a soon to be queen, after all. She deserves to feel confident.

It appears that Raven is not entirely sure what she wants with Lizzie, so perhaps her best choice would be to lean back and watch it all play out- let the poor girl figure it out on her own. But this isn't quite Lizzie's style, so the girl is flaunting herself as much as she can around Raven. Raven is a gem- it's very rare to find yourself the girl of her affections, so Lizzie treasures this heart she has managed to capture. She doesn't quite mind the attention, either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maddie knows something is up the second she sees her best friend in the same room as Lizzie. She has a knack for these sort of things- and now that she sees a potential couple, Maddie Hatter cannot help but play matchmaker.

The girl watches Raven look at Lizzie in a dreamy, kinda confused way. And slowly she thinks up a plan- admittedly not her best, but good enough so that it will work.

First, however, she needs to recruit the help of Apple White.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven is once again procrastinating on her thronework, her mind wandering off to the ever present subject in her mind- Lizzie. Is the purple haired girl really into girls? She has never really considered liking anyone other than guys. After all, every princess seemed to find a prince for happily ever after, not another maiden.

She turns her head a bit so she can see the time- it's only four in the evening. Raven sighs- she tries to get all her thronework done Friday so that she has the weekend off, but it appears that won't work this time. The girl is simply too distracted.

The door opens and without looking towards it, Raven calls, 'Hey, Apple!"

Apple's melodious voice replies, "Hey, Raven! I'm leaving with Maddie for a little trip to Wonderland Grove so Lizzie will be keeping you company!"

Raven whips her head back to see Lizzie being pushed into the room by pale arms. "Wait! Apple- what- are you-",The door shuts with a click and Raven furrows her eyebrows in confusion. Aren't the locks from inside, not outside? The worried and slightly confused girl runs to the door, ignoring Lizzie. Being locked into her own dorm room with her is much more important to Raven at the moment.

A slight 'oh no' slips from Raven's lips as she sees the intricate thing encasing the inside lock. It's a Wonderlandian device, something that Maddie has and uses very rarely. Oh, Raven is _so_ going to kill her when she finds a way out of the room. She spins to the window and sighs when she sees a few birds, clearly Apple's friends, fluttering around it on guard. She knows better to mess with them- Raven has learned the hard way, after a brutal pecking attack and many many bandages.

The exasperated girl turns to the other princess in the room. "I'm so sorry, but I think we're locked i- in…" Raven falters and then trails off when her violet eyes connects with dazzling blue.

"Hi." Lizzie says, and Raven's heart starts beating twice as fast when she sees those red lips curve up into a genuine smile. She feels herself smile unconsciously and takes a deep breath.

"Hey. Hi, Lizzie."

"Do you want to sit maybe?" Lizzie asks. "If we're going to be here a while, we might as well."

Raven nods slowly. "Your face. I like it," she blurts out and her eyes grow wide when she realizes what she has just said.

Lizzie laughs and takes Raven's hand, sending tiny chills up it. She leads her over to the large windowsill, where Apple has placed soft throw pillows around- it's just enough space for two people to sit close together.

Raven is still freaking out about her hand being held by Lizzie effing Hearts, she absolutely cannot believe it when she sits down just a few inches from her. She cannot make sense of anything, and her mind is a mess.

Yet it is Lizzie's soft and serene face that brings her back to earth.

Looking into Lizzie's eyes, their hands still joined, makes Raven calm down somehow. The only thing she can think of is Apple's voice saying, _'Raven- it's your life. Do whatever feels right.'_

And this feels right.

Raven leans forward to capture red lips with her own, attacking them like they are everything she needs. Lizzie kisses back, pulling Raven forward until she is practically on her lap. The kiss is something that Raven didn't know she needed until it happened, and she wants more. Lizzie is irresistible, and Raven doesn't quite feel like resisting anymore.

It seems as though the Princess of Hearts has captured yet another heart to add to her collection.

It is easy for Raven to talk to Lizzie, after the kiss. The two lay on Raven's bed, sharing her secret chocolate stash (The girl doesn't like to share her chocolate, but for Lizzie she will manage to make an exception) and talking about their goals and lives in general.

It's perfect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's the next morning when Apple unlocks the dorm room and peeks in, hoping that she does not see two girls on separate beds, unable to communicate.

Instead she sees two girls cuddling, asleep on Raven's bed with blankets around them. Apple smiles when she sees Raven's music note pajamas on Lizzie and a red heart painted on Raven's eye, slightly smudged but still intact- an open face paint bottle open nearby.

Her and Maddie make quite the team.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hey, everyone! This pairing was requested by a friend, and it took me a while to write but I hope it was still a fun piece and that you enjoyed reading it.**

 **Have any of you watched Beauty and the Beast yet? I've been wanting to, but my schedule has been busy. I've heard that it's a very good movie, though!**

 **I have also started watching 13 Reasons Why on Netflix! It's a good series, but can be quite triggering. I'd suggest you watch it if you can handle some hardcore scenes- it's very educational and intriguing.**

 **How have you guys been? If anyone just wants to tell me how everything is in their lives, feel free to pm me or just leave a review!**

 **I hope this was a good read! Xx, Lyn.**


End file.
